Ace Combat: Artemis Squad
by SonicX49
Summary: This is my very first Fanfiction and I expect there will be problems with my writing but I'm new to this. This is a story about 2 friends as they are invited to the UN. Enjoy!


Don't you know not to eat candy before dinner a voice said.

Hey I did not come all the way to Osea and not have the greatest caramel candy haha "Replied another".

Zack at this rate your surger rush is gonna be so high remind me to sleep at the hotel not far from here that way I can sleep tonight.

(Zack) Do what you want Jay but I'm not giving this up!

(Jay) Just don't fill up and not be hungry theres good sushi here and I'm not passing that up.

" This story is about to pilots named Zack and Jay who fly there own squad called Artemis. There on there way to the Republic of Emeria to meet with the UN forces to sign a treaty to make Artemis part of the UN and forge a alliance with other countries. They stopped in the Osea Federation to refule and stay a few days before crossing the Ceres Ocean and entering Anea Waters."

(Jay) Zack you remember to check your plane after the storm lastnight? It was alot of lightning.

(Zack) I did Jay and I checked yours too and all systems are working and ready for our big flight tomorrow to the Republic of Emeria.

"Zack looked on at the two fighters, His a white SU-33 with brown wing tips and striped down the side and Jays a gray F-15S with blue tips. He always questioned why the F15S and not a F15C or something. Then again Jay always questioned his plane too.

(Zack) Jay how long did you say it will take us to reach Anea?

(Jay) About 3 hours.

(Zack) Well guess we better leave before sun up then if we want to make it there and sight see before the meeting with UN.

(Sounds like a plan I will tell the Osea Airforce.

"Saturday 4:30 AM"

(Osea Tower) Artemis Sqaud your cleard for takeoff have a safe flight to Anea.

(Zack) Thank you tower and thank you for the fuel.

(Jay) Roger that tower clear for takeoff.

"Both planes take off and head west for the Republic of Emeria. Zack's plane takes flight with Jay right beside him."

"3 hours later"

(Zack) Jay you see that we are here the Reublic of Emeria.

(Jay) Looks better than the postcards the UN sent us about the meeting.

(Zack) Indeed, Jay how bout you let there base know we are ready to land I'm almost at Bingo fuel the Osea only gave us enough fuel to last till we got here. "Cheeky people they are"

(Jay) Better not say that Zack I hear one of there top squads is part of the UN and they are respected all over the UN.

(Zack) Just let the base know were here so we don't get shot down by AA.

(Jay) Attention Gracemeria Airforce base this is Artemis 2 callsign Quickshotz. The ugly dude next to me is Artemis 1 callsign Sonic. We are at Bingo Fuel and request permission to land.

(Gracemeria Tower) Artemis flight we have you on our scopes berring 325 request granted land on runway 1.

(Zack) Roger that tower thank you.

"The two landed on the runway and taxied there way to the hanger. Little did they know about the reaction people had when they saw there planes.

(Voice 1) Hey check these guys out is that Artemis?

(Voice 2) Looks like it.. Hey! Is that the Demon Lord? look at that F15. "Said another"

(Voice 3) Well well guess he is either a fan or a reincarnation.

"Both Zack and Jay climbed out of there planes and was greeted by 4 pilots. One was a female and 3 males."

(Zack) Hey there I'm Zack and this is Jay were a tag team of pilots called Artemis and we are here for the UN meeting.

(Female voice) Ahh yes I thought that's who you was. Hi I'm Kei Nagase flight leader of the Ridgebacks were from Osea. The other guys over there are Fencer Axeman and Lance.

(Fencer) Hey there

(Lance) Hi

(Axeman) Yo

(Jay) Ridgebacks.. I have heard of you guys. Your the most respected squad in the UN.

(Edge) You could say that haha.

(Zack) Well me and Jay here don't mess around either. We both put money into our planes and we have earned alot of respect from who hires us.

(Lance) So you private military?

(Jay) You could say that but we look at ourselfs as freedom fighters since we don't belong to any major military but that's going to change after tomorrow night.

(Edge) Wait your the new squad for the UN?  
>(Zack) That's right.<p>

(Edge) Well then I look forward to working with you guys when we sortie. In the mean time we got to get back to work we are doing a airshow for the people of Gracemeria tomorrow before the meeting. See you around Artemis.

(Zack) Jay is it just me or did she seem a bit 'On Edge' about us joining the UN.

(Jay) One that was the worst joke you ever made since I met you and two I don't know. Maybe these guys worked hard to be where they are at in the UN.

(Zack) Well so have we, You know how many sorties we did as PMs to even get noticed by UN?

(Jay) Still though think of there position.

(Zack) Maybe..

"Sunday afternoon 3:27 PM"

(Edge) Ok guys remember the moves and formation I instructed and the people will love us.

(Fencer) Roger that Edge I can't wait.

"The ridgebacks all flew the same plane the F-3 Shinden II the most agile fighter in the UN and was perfect for a squadron like the ridgebacks."

(PA) Ok ladies and Gentlemen if your turn your attention to Kings Bridge we would like to welcome the Ridgebacks of Osea as they will be performing a airshow as part of the UN meeting here in the Republic of Emeria.

(Edge) Lets begin boys)

"Edge took lead and they all flew in diamond formation over Kings Bridge. Then they broke off into 2 planes together and performed dazzling stunts even coming as close and canopy to canopy a few times. The crowed was enjoying it.

(Fencer) Your doing great Edge! Slash would be proud.

(Edge) Thanks Fencer ok in honor of Slash lets break off into missing man formation to end the airshow.

(PA) Ladies and gentlemen the Ridgebacks!

"The Ridgebacks was returning to base when all of a sudden"

(PA) You ready Quick?...READY!...Lets do this.

"Out of nowhere Zack and Jay flew right passed the Ridgebacks over Kings Bridge.

(Zack) Ok Jay lets show them the terror twister.

"Jay lined up right under Zacks SU-33 then Zack rolled over upside down as there canopys almost touched.

(Jay) Do it!

"Both planed started barrel rolling and they stayed with eachother as like they was attached."

(Zack) What next?

(Jay) Lets show them how modifications work on planes like ours.

(Zack) Sounds good.

"With quick reaction they both turned hard on the stick both planes spun in a quick 180 degree turn and started divebombing toward the earth. Then they both pulled out of the dive then pulled up and flew under Kings Bridge and barrel rolled out of it.

(Zack) Lets save the best for last shall we?

(Jay) Lets..

"They both flew toward the city zigzagging though the skyscraper's then started flying upside down over the water leaving almost enough space to fit a playing card inbetween the plane and the water. Then Zack pulled off a move legendary for a SU plane called Pugachev's Cobra. Zack snapped the stick allowing his thrust vectoring to take over and the plane's nose stood upwards like a King Cobra."

(Jay) Good flight Zack now let's land these plane's and get to the meeting.

(Zack) I heard that bro.

"Later that night."

(Jay) I hope we did not over shadow you guys Edge.

(Edge) No not at all we found it entertaining in fact. It's nice to see new guys come in with skills like you two have.

(Jay) It was not always like that.

(Edge) How so?

(Jay) Well it all started like this.


End file.
